


War Of Hearts

by whothellknows



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Borussia Dortmund, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, FC Bayern München, Football, Friendship, Hugs, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Not Happy, Slash, Swearing
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 02:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16588829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whothellknows/pseuds/whothellknows
Summary: Czasem uczucia są tym, co gubi nas najbardziej, bo niektóre z nich prowadzą jedynie do skomplikowania życia. Walczyć, czy się poddać...? I czy cokolwiek w ogóle ma sens?





	War Of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Może trochę oklepane, nie wiem. Pisane dosyć dawno, ale do tej pory publikowane jedynie na wattpadzie.

Czasami to było nawet łatwe do zniesienia dla Marco. Potrafił nie myśleć o Robercie. Po prostu starał się być zajęty przez większość czasu. Spotykał się z przyjaciółmi, głównie z Mario i Pierrem, a oni nigdy nie pozwoliliby mu się załamywać. Bardzo często również grywał w piłkę nożną. Był piłkarzem i sport nie tylko sprawiał, że jego kondycja oraz umiejętności poprawiały się, ale również pomagał mu zapanować nad jego emocjami i w pewnym sensie uspokajał go.

Ale czasami były również chwile, w których Marco po prostu nie potrafił znosić dłużej tego wszystkiego.  
Kiedy słyszał o Robercie dzięki mediom społecznościowym, lub gdy widział jego zdjęcia wraz z żoną, wiele razy po prostu się poddawał.   
Zwijał się w kłębek na kanapie i płakał, dopóki sen nie przejął nad nim kontroli. Nie był tak naprawdę w złych stosunkach z Robertem, ale Marco czasem myślał, że to sprawiało tylko, że wszystko było jeszcze gorsze. Ponieważ Polak chciał się z nim przyjaźnić, a to nie było dla Marco wystarczające. Jednak blondyn nigdy by mu tego nie powiedział. Część niego nie chciała stracić ostatniej nici kontaktu, jaka pomiędzy nimi była. Marco był od niego uzależniony, ale tak naprawdę nie obchodziło go to. Tak czy siak spotykali się bardzo rzadko. Ich ostatnie spotkanie miało miejsce kilka miesięcy temu i Marco powoli szalał z tego powodu. Oczywiście nie dawał tego po sobie poznać.

Jakkolwiek tego dnia mieli grać przeciwko sobie mecz i blondyn próbował zapanować nad swoimi uczuciami i zagrać najlepiej jak potrafił u boku swojej drużyny, bez względu na to, że obiekt jego westchnień miał znajdować się zaledwie kilka metrów dalej.

~

Marco siedział na ławce w szatni i wiązał swoje buty. Był trochę zestresowany, ale to było normalne w sytuacjach tego typu. Mecze pomiędzy Borussią Dortmund i Bayernem Monachium zawsze przepełnione były wielkimi emocjami.

\- Wszystko okej, Mar? - Usłyszał nagle głos Mario, a na swoim ramieniu poczuł ciężar jego dłoni. Marco spojrzał na swojego przyjaciela i pokiwał głową.

\- Tak, czemu pytasz? - Zadał pytanie blondyn, mimo iż wiedział, że było ono totalnie głupie. Mario wiedział wszystko o tej całej "Marco i Robert" historii i oczywiście pytał o jego odczucia dotyczące grania meczu przeciwko Polakowi.

\- Marco... - Götze przewrócił oczami, a Marco westchnął.

\- Jest okej, Mario, naprawdę. - Powiedział wstając.

\- Jesteś pewien? - Zapytał brunet, a zaniepokojenie wyraźnie wypisane było na jego twarzy.

\- Yeah, ja... Myślałem, że będę bardziej zestresowany i przestraszony, ale nic takiego się nie stało. Mam na myśli...czuję się tak jak zawsze przed meczem.

\- Wiesz, że to może zmienić się, kiedy wejdziesz do tunelu i go zobaczysz. - Powiedział Mario, a Marco skrzywił się i ponownie westchnął.

\- Czy możesz mnie nie straszyć, proszę? - Zapytał.

\- Wybacz. - Mario powiedział z nutką winy w swoim głosie. - Nie chciałem, żeby tak to zabrzmiało. Po prostu się o ciebie martwię. - Dodał, a Marco uśmiechnął się do niego lekko.

\- Wiem i dziękuję ci, Sunny. - Powiedział blondyn, przytulając ciasno swojego przyjaciela. - Wszystko będzie ze mną w porządku, obiecuję. - Wymamrotał w jego koszulkę. Kochał Mario tak bardzo, ale jedynie jako przyjaciela. Dokładniej najlepszego przyjaciela.

\- Okej, wierzę ci. - Powiedział Mario z uśmiechem na twarzy, klepiąc Marco po plecach. - Więc dzisiaj wejdziesz na boisko i pokażesz wszystkim, że jesteś najlepszy. Wiem, że jesteś, Marco.

\- To ty jesteś najlepszy, Mario, nie ja. Zginąłbym bez ciebie. - Powiedział blondyn.

\- To samo mogę powiedzieć o tobie, bracie. - Odpowiedział Götze i wtedy podszedł do nich Pierre. Może ta dwójka nie pałała do siebie wzajemnie sympatią w jakiś szczególny sposób, ale tolerowali siebie, bo obojgu bardzo zależało na Marco.

\- O czym rozmawiacie beze mnie, chłopaki? - Zapytał Gabończyk z uśmiechem.

\- Po prostu zwykła rozmowa o niczym. - Powiedział Marco, ponieważ nie chciał już dłużej dyskutować o swoich uczuciach. Auba pokiwali głową, chociaż biorąc pod uwagę jego spojrzenie, pewnym było, iż ciemnoskóry mężczyzna wiedział już dokładnie o czym dwójka rozmawiała tuż przed jego przyjściem. Jakkolwiek Pierre był wystarczająco inteligentny, by nie poruszać już tego tematu i Marco był mu za to wdzięczny.

\- Więc dzisiaj idziemy po wygraną, yeah? - Zapytał Auba, a pozostała dwójka pokiwała głowami.

\- Oczywiście. Bayern tym razem nie ma szans. - Powiedział Mario, a wtedy usłyszeli jak ktoś zwraca się do nich z odległości kilku metrów.

\- Przepraszam, że wam przyrywam, ale powinniśmy iść już do tunelu. - Powiedział Julian Weigl, jeden z młodszych, ale jakże ważnych zawodników drużyny z Dortmundu.

\- Racja, chodźmy. - Zgodził się Mario i całą czwórką opuścili szatnię, udając się do tunelu, gdzie Götze rozstał się z nimi, wędrując na ławkę rezerwowych, zgodnie z wcześniejszymi zaleceniami trenera Tuchela. Marco czuł się trochę źle z tym, że jego najlepszy przyjaciel coraz częściej zajmował ławkę, zamiast grać w pierwszym składzie, ale nic nie mógł z tym zrobić.

Kiedy Marco w końcu zauważył Roberta wśród zawodników Bayernu, jego serce na chwilę się zatrzymało. Nie widział Polaka już tak długo i w tamtej chwili to było takie dziwne, móc ujrzeć go znowu na żywo. Brunet rozmawiał ze swoim kolegą z drużyny, Thomasem Muellerem, więc nie zauważył jeszcze Marco. Skrzydłowy był rozdarty. Z jednej strony chciał zostać tam gdzie stał i jedynie obserwować Roberta, ale z drugiej pragnął także podejść do mężczyzny, którego kochał i porozmawiać z nim choć przez chwilę.

W końcu zdecydował się pozostać przy pierwszej opcji, ponieważ to było prostsze do zniesienia w tamtym momencie, kiedy nie chciał rozpraszać się na kilka minut przed meczem.

Chcąc zachować w miarę czysty umysł, Marco odwrócił na chwilę wzrok, zwracając uwagę na pozostałych zawodników w tunelu. Mats posłał mu uśmiech, gdy dostrzegł na sobie jego spojrzenie, lecz nie podszedł do niego, zajęty rozmową z Marcelem Schmelzerem, a Marco od razu odwzajemnił gest. Mats Hummels to już nie pierwsza osoba, która porzuciła Dortmund dla Bayernu i chociaż Marco rozumiał podejmowanie takiej decyzji, sam nie postąpił w ten sposób, gdy nadarzyła się okazja. Dortmund to jego dom, a Bayern od zawsze traktował z wrogością. Oczywiście Mats czy Robert którzy przenieśli się do tamtego klubu, nadal byli dla niego ważni, lecz sam nigdy nie byłby w stanie podpisać kontraktu z Mistrzem Niemiec. Wtedy złamałby swoje własne zasady i nie mógłby ufać już nawet samemu sobie. Mario również niegdyś był zawodnikiem Bayernu, lecz ten na szczęście wrócił do Dortmundu, więc Marco nie czuł się taki samotny, kiedy miał jego oraz Pierra przy swoim boku.

Nagle Marco zauważył Juliana w ciasnym uścisku z zawodnikiem Bayernu, Joshuą Kimmichem. Z tego co Marco pamiętał, obaj byli w tym samym wieku i znali się z młodzieżowej reprezentacji Niemiec. Kimmich szeptał coś do ucha bruneta, a kiedy skrzydłowy zauważył gorący rumieniec na twarzy Juliana w reakcji na słowa blondyna, odważył się pomyśleć, że może nie jest jedynym gejem wśród zgromadzonych tam piłkarzy.

~

Gra nie była łatwa dla nikogo. Borussia Dortmund i Bayern Monachium zawsze były sobie wrogie i to się nie zmieniło. Pierwsza połowa meczu zakończyła się rezultatem 0:0 i aż trzema żółtymi kartkami. Przez kolejne czterdzieści pięć minut żółtych kartek pojawiło się jeszcze dwie, a cały mecz zakończył się dwoma bramkami prowadzącymi do remisu.

Pierwszą z nich strzelił Robert, znakomicie mijając obrońców Dortmundu, gdzie będąc sam na sam z bramkarzem, strzelił piękną bramkę, posyłając piłkę w prawy górny róg siatki.

Autorstwem drugiego z goli był zaś Aubameyang.

Marco zadowalał remis, szczególnie że to on był tym, który podając Pierrowi piłkę, popisał się asystą.

Oczywiście, że zwycięstwo smakowałoby lepiej, ale trzeba wziąść pod uwagę fakt, że Bayern to jedna z czołowych drużyn Europy, a w dodatku Marco nie potrafił narzekać, widząc tego pięknego gola Roberta.  
Był trudny do obronienia i nikt nie miał pretensji do Buerkiego, że nie dał rady zatrzymać Lewandowskiego.

~

Kiedy Marco wziął prysznic i przebrał się, poszedł do pomieszczenia pomiędzy jedną szatnią, a drugą i usiadł na kanapie. Na razie był tam sam, co świadczyło o tym, że obie drużyny były jeszcze w szatni, lub ewentualnie w toalecie. Jednak Marco to nie przeszkadzało, dobrze było posiedzieć trochę w ciszy po takim meczu. Nadal był zmęczony, ale i również szczęśliwy.  
Nie przejmował się nawet tak bardzo Robertem. Oczywiście nadal był w nim zakochany, ale gra pozwoliła mu na kontrolę swoich uczuć względem Polaka. Nie było tak źle, jak myślał przed meczem, że mogłoby być.

Jednak nadal bolał go fakt, że Polak zwyczajnie go ignorował. No bo gdyby tak nie było, już by się z nim przywitał, prawda? Skrzydłowy zastanawiał się tylko dlaczego. Przecież nigdy nie powiedział Robertowi o swoich uczuciach do niego, więc nie rozumiał tego zachowania. No chyba, że dla ciemnowłosego mężczyzny wygasła już nawet ich przyjaźń. W końcu w Bayernie miał wystarczająco dużo przyjaciół, a Marco to tylko Marco, nic specjalnego, nie był nikim wyjątkowym. I może to właśnie w tym tkwił problem.

Marco podskoczył w miejscu, kiedy nagle poczuł czyjąś dłoń na swoim ramieniu.

\- Przestraszyłem cię? - Usłyszał głos Roberta, a jego serce przyśpieszyło swój rytm. - Wybacz, nie chciałem, Marco. - Dodał Polak z cichym śmiechem, a młodszy mężczyzna natychmiast odwrócił się w jego stronę, patrząc na jego twarz.

\- Lewy! - Krzyknął Marco, naprawdę szczęśliwy, że Lewandowski jednak go nie ignorował i odezwał się do niego, na dodatek pozwalając blondynowi usłyszeć ponownie swój piękny śmiech.  
Wielki uśmiech uformował się na twarzy Niemca. - Nie widziałem cię od wieków! - Dodał, wstając.

Przyciągnął Roberta do ciasnego uścisku i na moment zamknął oczy, dyskretnie wdychając słodki zapach perfum Polaka. Robert poklepał go lekko po karku, jak niegdyś miał w zwyczaju i wplótł palce w jego włosy, także się uśmiechając.

\- To tylko trzy miesiące. - Poprawił go Lewandowski, a Marco cofnął się, zanim uścisk stałby się niezręczny.

\- Naprawdę nie widzę żadnej różnicy. Dla mnie to jak lata. - Powiedział blondyn szczerze. Robert uśmiechnął się znowu i Marco nie mógłby być w tamtej chwili bardziej szczęśliwy. Uśmiech osoby którą kochał znaczył dla niego więcej niż wszystko na ziemi i było to tym bardziej zadowalające, że to Marco go spowodował.

\- Yeah, wiem co masz na myśli. - Ciemnowłosy mężczyzna powiedział. - To był dobry mecz, czyż nie?

\- Tak, byłeś po prostu nie do zatrzymania! - Powiedział Marco, a Robert zaśmiał się krótko.

\- To samo mogę powiedzieć o tobie. Ta asysta była niesamowita. Jestem pod wrażeniem, bro.

\- Dziękuję. - Powiedział Marco, ale nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że jego uśmiech nieco zmalał na dźwięk słowa "bro", kierowanego do niego z ust Roberta. - Kiedy wracacie do Monachium? - Zapytał.

\- Zostajemy na noc w hotelu, więc wracamy jutro. Pomyślałem, że moglibyśmy się dzisiaj spotkać, jeśli chcesz. - Zasugerował Robert.

\- Yeah, oczywiście! - Marco od razu się zgodził, na co Robert zaśmiał się ponownie. Oczy Reusa świeciły wręcz ze szczęścia.

\- Świetnie. Więc gdzie chcesz iść? - Zapytał Robert, a Marco wzruszył ramionami.

\- Gdziekolwiek. - Powiedział. - Możemy przejść się do klubu, na kręgle, albo po prostu zostać u mnie. - Marco naprawdę nie obchodziło to gdzie będą, dopóki Robert będzie przy nim. Tak bardzo za nim tęsknił.

\- Wybieram ostatnią opcję. Nie jestem w nastroju na zbytnie imprezowanie. - Stwierdził starszy z mężczyz, a Marco pokiwał głową w zgodzie.

\- Jasne. Pamiętasz mój adres? - Zapytał Niemiecki piłkarz.

\- Yeah, oczywiście. - Nie zdąrzył powiedzieć nic więcej, ponieważ nagle przy nich pojawił się nie kto inny, jak Thomas Mueller, przerywając im.

\- Lewy! - Krzyknął z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy i stanął tuż koło Roberta. Owinął rękę wokół ramion Polaka i dopiero wtedy spojrzał na Marco. - Cześć, Mar. - Powiedział, a Marco skinął głową.

\- Hej. - Powiedział tylko, ponieważ nagle poczuł ukłucie zazdrości w związku z relacjami jakie panowały pomiędzy Thomasem i Robertem.

\- Hej, Thomas. Rozmawialiśmy właśnie o meczu. Asysta Marco była wspaniała, czyż nie? - Zapytał Robert swojego przyjaciela, a Marco poczuł się nieco lepiej.

\- Yeah, to było świetne. - Zgodził się Mueller, choć nie wyglądał na szczególnie zainteresowanego. - Więc dołączasz do nas w szatni? Chłopaki chcą zrobić grupowe zdjęcie i głupio by było, gdyby zabrakło na nim jedynego naszego strzelcy wieczoru. - Zasugerował, a Robert skinął głową.

\- Jasne, pewnie. Przyjdę za chwilę, 'kay? - Zapytał Polak, a Thomas zgodził się, wracając do szatni. Marco nie mógł nic na to poradzić, ale ucieszył się w duchu z tego powodu. To nie tak, że nie lubił Niemca. Był po prostu zazdrosny o uwagę Roberta. - Nie będziesz zły, jeśli teraz do nich pójdę? - Zapytał Robert. - Obiecuję, że przyjadę do ciebie, jak tylko zostawię rzeczy w hotelu.

\- Oczywiście, że nie. - Powiedział Marco. - W zasadzie też powinienem wrócić do swojej drużyny. - Uśmiechnął się blondyn.

\- Świetnie. To widzimy się wkrótce Woody. - Lewy puścił do niego oczko, zanim wrócił do szatni. Marco nie mógł nic poradzić na gorący rumieniec, jaki pojawił się na jego twarzy. Potrząsnął głową i także wrócił do swoich kolegów z drużyny.

~

Marco zastanawiał się, co ubrać na spotkanie z Robertem. Chciał wyglądać dobrze, nawet jeśli wiedział, że to nie była randka. Nie miało znaczenia, jak bardzo chciał, by to odbyło się w ten sposób.

W końcu zdecydował się na czarne dżinsy i błękitną zwykłą koszulę, której kilka pierwszych guzików rozpiął, a rękawy nieco podwinął. Pamiętał, że Robertowi niegdyś się podobała. Oczywiście Marco poprawił też swoją fryzurę, ale to była akurat jego codzienna rutyna. To nic, że zajęło mu to około godziny, tak było zawsze. W końcu, gdy sam był już gotowy, porozstawiał w salonie trochę przekąsek i alkohol. Na szczęście nie musiał iść do sklepu, bo miał w zwyczaju kupować wszystko w zapasie, gdy w końcu udało mu się wybrać na zakupy, więc jego dom był aktualnie pełen jedzenia, przekąsek i tego typu rzeczy.

Marco nie wiedział o której dokładnie Robert miał przyjść, ale zanim to nastąpiło, wszystko miał już gotowe.  
Nagle jego telefon zadzwonił, więc spojrzał na ID. Dzwonił Mario, więc Marco bez zastanowienia odebrał.

\- Hej, co tam Sunny? - Zapytał, siadając wygodnie na sofie.

\- Jak tam po meczu? Uciekłeś tak szybko, że nie zdąrzyłem z tobą porozmawiać. - Powiedział Mario, a Marco uderzył się w czoło.

\- Cholera, przepraszam, zapomniałem ci powiedzieć... Umówiłem się z Robertem. - Powiedział, a po drugiej stronie linii przez chwilę trwała cisza. Marco domyślił się, że jego przyjaciel musi być zaskoczony.

\- Jak to? Ale...na randkę? - Zapytał po chwili Götze, wyraźnie zdezorientowany.

\- Nie, no co ty. - Prychnął Marco. - Jak bardzo bym tego chciał, to tylko przyjacielskie spotkanie. Sam mi to zaproponował, więc jak mógłbym nie skorzystać? - Mruknął.

\- Okej, rozumiem. - Odpowiedział Mario. - Ale jesteś pewien, że to dobry pomysł?

\- Tak, dlaczego nie? - Zmarszczył brwi Marco. Usłyszał jak Mario wzdycha.

\- Po prostu...wiesz, że on ma żonę. Nie chcę, żebyś robił sobie nadzieję.

\- Nie robię. - Powiedział natychmiast Marco. - Po prostu tęsknię za nim, okej? Nie mogę znieść tego, że cały czas nie ma go przy mnie i teraz...kiedy mam szansę, nie mógłbym zrezygnować z bycia blisko niego. Choćby tylko jako jego przyjaciel. Po prostu przy nim czuję, że żyję. - Otworzył się Marco. - Nie zrozum mnie źle. Z tobą czy Aubą jest świetnie, ale ja po prostu...umarłbym, gdybym miał go już nigdy nie zobaczyć. - Blondyn westchnął, nagle tracąc humor. - Bez niego czuję się, jakbym żył tylko w połowie.

\- Okej. - Powiedział Mario, lecz w jego głosie wciąż słychać było zaniepokojenie. - Tylko Marco...bądź ostrożny, proszę cię. Nie wyrządź sam sobie krzywdy tym całym spotkaniem. Obiecaj mi to, proszę.

Marco milczał przez chwilę, przygryzając wargę. Wiedział, że Mario się o niego martwił i był mu za to wdzięczny, ale bez względu na konsekwencje, nie potrafił zrezygnować ze spotkania z Robertem.

\- Obiecuję. - Odpowiedział po chwili, choć tak naprawdę nie był wcale pewien, czy to spotkanie nie sprawi, że w efekcie końcowym, ta cała sprawa nie będzie go jeszcze bardziej boleć.

\- W porządku. - Westchnął Mario. - Daj mi znać, gdyby coś się stało, dobrze? I uważaj na siebie. W razie czego jestem pod telefonem. Kocham cię, pamiętaj. - Powiedział Mario.

\- Okej, okej. Też cię kocham, Sunny. Branoc. - Odpowiedział Marco, po czym się rozłączył. Reus zmarszczył czoło, nagle bojąc się tego spotkania. Rozmowa z Mario nakłoniła go do myślenia o konsekwencjach, o których nie chciał wcale myśleć. Dlaczego życie nie mogło być prostsze? Dlaczego musiał zakochać się w kimś, kto nigdy nie odwzajemni jego uczuć? Dlaczego musiał być tym pieprzonym gejem, zakochanym bez pamięci w samym Robercie Lewandowskim? Życie było podłą suką.

Kiedy Marco w końcu usłyszał dzwonek do drzwi, zerwał się z miejsca i prawie potykając się o dywan, czym prędzej popędził do wyjścia. Stojąc przed drzwiami, wziął głęboki wdech i otworzył je. Za nimi zobaczył jak zwykle perfekcyjnie wyglądającego Roberta, który uśmiechał się lekko.

\- Hej. - Marco nie wiedział co więcej powiedzieć na przywitanie, ale nic nie mógł poradzić na szeroki uśmiech, jaki na widok napastnika, pojawił się na jego twarzy. Blondyn zlustrował mężczyznę wzrokiem. Jak zwykle był dobrze ubrany. Ciemne, granatowe dżinsy bardzo dobrze współgrały z czarną bluzą i skórzaną kurtką w tym samym kolorze, które Robert miał na sobie. Na jego głowie spoczywała również ciemno-szara beanie.

\- Hej, Marco. Mogę wejść? - Zapytał Robert i dopiero wtedy blondyn zauważył, że Polak trzymał w rękach wino.

\- Yeah, pewnie. - Niemiec odsunął się na bok, przepuszczając starszego mężczyznę w drzwiach. Robert zdjął kurtkę, czapkę i buty, po czym wraz z Marco udał się do salonu.

\- Widzę że jak zwykle jesteś już przygotowany? - Uśmiechnął się Robert, ogarniając wzrokiem ławę pełną przekąsek.

\- Nie miałem nic innego do roboty. - Wzruszył ramionami Marco, wydymając lekko dolną wargę, co musiało wyglądać zabawnie, bo Robert zaśmiał się krótko.

\- Jesteś uroczy. - Powiedział, uśmiechając się szeroko. Marco przewrócił oczami, choć tak czy siak i na jego ustach pojawił się uśmiech.

\- Zaaamknij się. - Mruknął, siadając na kanapie, a Robert zrobił to samo, zajmując miejsce tuż obok blondyna.

\- Jak noga? - Zapytał Robert, wiedząc że Marco dopiero co wrócił na boisko po kolejnej już w jego karierze, przewlekłej kontuzji.

\- Jest okej. Praktycznie już mnie nie boli, ale teraz mam odruch uważania na nią szczególnie. - Stwierdził blondyn.

\- Wiedziałem, że sobie z tym poradzisz. Ty zawsze wracasz i za każdym razem silniejszy. - Oznajmił Robert. Marco uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Miło, że we mnie wierzysz. Ta dziwka zwana losem nigdy mnie nie powstrzyma, jeśli chodzi o piłkę. - Wzruszył ramionami Marco, a figlarny uśmieszek zagościł na jego twarzy.

\- I to jest właśnie ten stary, dobry Marco, którego znam. - Zaśmiał się Robert.

\- Pieprz się, Lewandowski. - Blondyn wyszczerzył się, pokazując mu język i zmarszczył zabawnie nos. - Ał! - Wrzasnął zaskoczony, kiedy dostał w twarz małą poduszką, która przedtem leżała na sofie, po czym ku własnemu zaskoczeniu, zaczął się histerycznie śmiać. Zdał sobie sprawę, że dawno nie czuł się tak szczęśliwy jak w tamtej chwili i nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio śmiał się tak bardzo. Choć prawdę mówiąc, uderzenie poduszką nie było wcale aż tak zabawne. Zdawało się po prostu, że Marco najzwyczajniej w świecie potrzebował pobyć maksymalnie szczęśliwy chociaż przez jeden wieczór. Oczywiście Robert nie wiedział, że odkąd odszedł z Bayernu, jego blondwłosy przyjaciel nie potrafił odpowiednio cieszyć się życiem.

Marco znajdował się teraz w pozycji półleżącej, a Robert patrzył na niego z rozbawieniem na twarzy.

\- Jesteś takim idiotą. - Prychnął, kręcąc głową, a na jego ustach wciąż gościł uśmiech.

\- Spadaj buraku. - Wymamrotał Marco, dysząc, kiedy trochę się uspokoił. Już dawno nie czuł się tak dobrze i tak bardzo sobą, jak w tamtej chwili, chociaż Robert właściwie dopiero co się pojawił. Jednak jego obecność zwyczajnie uszczęśliwiała Marco i sprawiała, że młodszy mężczyzna czuł się po prostu dobrze. Ponieważ chyba każdy jest szczęśliwszy, kiedy ma przy sobie kogoś, kogo kocha. Marco tęsknił za ich wspólnymi chwilami. Kiedyś spotykali się niemal codziennie i ogromnie mu tego brakowało.

\- Mam ochotę się dzisiaj schlać, jak za starych, dobrych czasów. - Powiedział rozmarzonym głosem Robert, opierając się i wkładając ręce pod głowę.

\- To dobrze. - Uśmiechnął się figlarnie Marco. - Ponieważ mam ochotę na dokładnie to samo. - Stwierdził, biorąc z ławy pierwszą puszkę piwa. Może to było nieodpowiedzialne, że zamierzał pić, kiedy miał przy sobie Roberta i być może nawet niezrozumiałe, ponieważ każdy wolałby na trzeźwo przeżyć wyjątkowe spotkanie ze swoją miłością, ale Marco po prostu rozpaczliwie pragnął powrócić do przeszłości; do ich wspólnych wieczorów, podczas których grali w Fifę, oglądali telewizję, pili alkohol i śmiali się ze wszystkiego; do wspólnych rozmów o niczym i tych chwil, w których jeden pocieszał drugiego. Po prostu chciał swojego Roberta spowrotem.

W związku z tym, że to jednak było nieosiągalne, pozostało mu przekonywanie samego siebie, że tego wieczoru może być tak samo, jak kilka lat wcześniej, nawet jeśli tylko się okłamywał.

Robert uniósł również kącik ust ku górze i także otworzył piwo.

\- Wznosimy toast? - Zapytał, a Marco skinął głową.

\- Tak. - Przygryzł watgę. - Za stare czasy. - Dodał, wystawiając swoją puszkę w stronę Roberta, który zrobił to samo.

\- Za stare czasy. - Powtórzył brunet, kiedy stuknęli się puszkami, po czym oboje się napili.

~

\- I wtedy... - Marco próbował wydusić z siebie zdanie, śmiejąc się niemal do łez, już całkowicie pijany. Zdążyli już bowiem wypić z Robertem sporo alkoholu, a Marco miał do tego słabą głowę. Zagrali już także kilka meczy w Fifie, a teraz byli na etapie opowiadania sobie śmiesznych historyjek z udziałem kolegów ze swoich drużyn. - I wtedy Auba...wyskoczył zza tego rogu w prze-przebraniu Batmanana...chwila...Batmana - Zarechotał Marco, wyłapując swoją pijacką pomyłkę w wymowie imienia superbohatera. - Wyskoczył zza tego rogu i...i wpadł na Tuchela, myśląc że...że to Sokratis i... - Marco zatrzymał się na chwilę w opowiadaniu, ponieważ napadła go kolejna salwa śmiechu, a tym razem również i łzy popłynęły mu z oczu. - ...i wtedy klepnął go w tyłek....n-nie wyobraza-zazasz sobie jak Tuchel się wściekł... - Mówił dalej, wycierając rękawem koszuli łzy rozbawienia. - ...Auba stanął jak wry-wryty, cały szerwony na twa-arzy, a potem wszyscy zaczęliśmy ta-ak się śmiać, a o-on rzucił się na mnie i...i był wkur-wkurwiony, że go nie ostrzegłem, upadliśmy na ziemię i za-zaczęliśmy wyć ze śmiechu... - Zakończył swoją wypowiedź Marco. Robert cały czas go słuchał i również co chwila się śmiał, ale nie był aż tak pijany jak Marco. Co prawda jego alkohol też rozluźnił, ale z ich dwójki, to Marco był bardziej podatny na promile.

\- Nie gadaj. - Zaśmiał się ciemnowłosy mężczyzna. - Więc jesteście jak Batman i Robin nie tylko na boisku. - Stwierdził.

\- Nie ma-artw się Robciu. - Wymamrotał blondyn i nagle przytulił swoją twarz do klatki piersiowej Roberta, zamykając oczy. - I tak ko-ocham cię bardziej. - Dodał z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy i nadal zamkniętymi oczami. Robert nic sobie z tego nie zrobił, po prostu uznając to za pijackie, bełkotliwe żarty swojego przyjaciela, szczególnie że sam był odurzony alkoholem na tyle, by nawet nie pomyśleć o tym, że Marco mógłby mówić poważnie.

\- Taaa, też cię kocham. - Wymamrotał Robert uśmiechając się i przeczesał włosy Marco palcami, jak to niegdyś miał w zwyczaju. Marco zamruczał jak kot, czując ten dotyk, na co Robert nie powstrzymał prychnięcia rozbawienia.

\- Po-poczeszekaj, mam poł-mysł. - Oświadczył nagle Marco poważnie na tyle, na ile pozwalał mu jego pijacki stan i podniósł się na nogi, podchodząc do radia.

Popstrykał chwilę przyciskami, aż w końcu udało mu się włączyć jakąś spokojną balladę o miłości. Na dworze było już od dawna ciemno i jedynym światłem w pomieszczeniu był telewizor, na którym zatrzymany był mecz Fify, w który obaj mężczyźni grali, nim zaczęli wymieniać się historyjkami.

\- I zrobiło się romantico. - Powiedział Robert, kiwając głową na potwierdzenie swoich słów, a Marco potknął się, siadając spowrotem na kanapie, na szczęście lądując na niej w pozycji siedzącej, zamiast upaść gdzieś na podłogę. Wyszczerzył się do Roberta, po czym sięgnął po butelkę wina, którą przyniósł ze sobą Robert.

\- Pij-pijemy winko? - Zapytał Marco, a Polak ochoczo pokiwał głową. Blondynowi jakimś cudem udało się otworzyć butelkę, a z jego ust wyrwał się okrzyk radości, kiedy korek wystrzelił.

Nalał do dwóch kieliszków wina, po czym jeden podał Robertowi, a drugi wziął dla siebie.

Obaj napili się trochę, a w tym czasie w pomieszczeniu słychać było tylko wolną melodię piosenki. I nagle atmosfera się zmieniła.

Marco odstawił kieliszek od ust i spojrzał na Roberta, który po chwili zrobił to samo. Żaden z nich już nie śmiał się, a obaj tylko patrzyli sobie w oczy. Marco nawet w swoim pijackim stanie doceniał piękno błękitnych tęczówek Roberta. Był zdolny zatonąć w tej morskiej głębi i rozczulać się nad urodą jego oczu. Rozchylił delikatnie wargi, odstawiając kieliszek na ławę, a Polak powtórzył jego gest. I Marco nie wiedział, czy mu się wydaje, czy sobie coś ubzdurał przez alkohol w jego żyłach, ale miał wrażenie, że Robert patrzył na jego usta i blondyn nie mógł się powstrzymać przed uklęknięciem na kanapie i przyciągnięciem ciemnowłosego mężczyzny do pocałunku. I zrobił to nawet pomimo strachu, że Robert go odepchnie. Ponieważ miał wrażenie, że tak się nie stanie. Co prawda nie mógł teraz do końca logicznie myśleć, a alkohol w jego żyłach po prostu dodał mu odwagi, ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że się nie mylił, bo Robert odwzajemnił pocałunek.

Może dla kogoś z zewnątrz ten pocałunek był najbardziej niechlujny z możliwych, pełen śliny i niedokładności, ale byli w takim stanie, że dla nich był to najpiękniejszy z pocałunków, w który Marco przelał całą swoją miłość, a Robert nie protestował, również angażując się w tę intymność z tak wielką pasją, na jaką było go wtedy stać. Usta ciemnowłosego mężczyzny były miękkie i Marco prawie zapomniał że musi oddychać, chcąc po prostu czuć cały czas jego wargi na swoich.

Nagle Marco poczuł dłonie Roberta na swoim tyłku, który przyciągał go bliżej, dając mu znać, by blondyn usiadł na jego kolanach, więc mężczyzna uczynił to, siadając na nim okrakiem. Splótł palce na jego karku, całując wciąż Roberta, jakby jutra miało nie być, a Lewandowski pozwalał mu na to, kładąc dłonie na jego biodrach. Marco czuł się szczęśliwy jak jeszcze nigdy, pomimo zamroczonego wciąż umysłu.

~

Marco obudził się na kanapie z potwornym bólem głowy i kacem. W zasadzie ledwo żył. Z trudem podniósł się do pozycji leżącej i zajęczał na uczucie mdłości.

\- Ile ja kurwa wychlałem... - Powiedział żałośnie i rozejrzał się na boki. Chwila...czegoś tam brakowało. Kogoś. Robert. No właśnie! Gdzie on był? Marco spanikował, myśląc od razu, że mężczyzna tak po prostu zostawił go bez pożegnania. Co prawda Marco ostatniej nocy urwał się film i ostatnim co pamiętał była gra w Fifę, ale bał się że po pijaku zrobił coś głupiego i Robert po prostu uciekł. Tak strasznie przestraszył się, że Robert go znienawidził, że chwilowo zapomniał o swoim kacu, dopóki mdłości nie kazały mu czym prędzej pobiec do łazienki i zwymiotować.

Gdy skończył, w dalszym ciągu czuł się jak gówno. Nie myślał nawet o tym, by wziąć prysznic, ponieważ był tak bardzo przejęty zniknięciem Roberta, że na niczym innym nie potrafił się skupić.

Marco rozejrzał się po całym domu i nie znajdując ani mężczyzny, ani żadnej wiadomości od niego, jego żołądek się ścisnął. Blondyn starał się sobie tłumaczyć, że może Robert zwyczajnie w nocy wezwał taksówkę i wrócił do hotelu i nic wielkiego się nie stało, a on po prostu tego nie pamięta, ale nie umiał się jakoś do tego przekonać.  
Nie bardzo wiedział co zrobić. Zadzwonić do Roberta? Napisać? I co powiedzieć? Że przeprasza? Tylko że nawet nie wiedział za co.

\- Kurwa jebana mać! - Wrzasnął Marco, łapiąc się za głowę. Nie dość, że Robert prawdopodobnie od niego uciekł, to jeszcze ten okropny kac go męczył, a głowa pękała z bólu. - Dobra, spokój. - Powiedział po kilku chwilach sam do siebie. Żeby się upewnić co się stało, wybrał na telefonie numer Roberta i zadzwonił. Marco czekał i czekał, ale mężczyzna nie odbierał. Blondyn chciał przekonać sam siebie, że napastnik Bayernu po prostu nie może rozmawiać.

Marco pamiętał, że Robert mówił mu wieczorem, że autokar zabiera Bawarczyków spowrotem do Monachium dopiero o dziesiątej rano, więc do tego czasu była jeszcze godzina. Tyle że nawet gdyby chciał pojechać do zajmowanego przez nich hotelu i był w stanie się do tego czasu ogarnąć, co było raczej niezbyt prawdopodobne, to Marco nie znał nawet adresu.

Mężczyzna westchnął, zamykając oczy i starając się przypomnieć sobie cokolwiek z poprzedniej nocy od momentu, w którym urwał mu się film, ale jak na złość, jego umysł był nadal zamglony i nie był w stanie odzyskać żadnych wspomnień.

\- Po co żeś tyle chlał, idioto. - Warknął sam na siebie i wybrał kolejny numer na telefonie. Po trzech sygnałach usłyszał znajomy głos.

\- Marco? Stało się coś? - Zapytał Mario od razu, jakby czytając mu w myślach.

\- Ja...nie wiem. - Wymamrotał Marco.

\- Jak to nie wiesz? - Zapytał Götze. - I czemu brzmisz jak gówno?

\- Bo w tej chwili czuję się jak gówno i wyglądam jak gówno. - Przewrócił oczami blondyn.

\- Dobra. Gadaj o co chodzi. Coś z Lewym? - Zapytał młodszy.

\- No...tak jak wiesz, spotkaliśmy się wczoraj. Gadaliśmy, chlaliśmy, graliśmy w Fifę i...za dużo wypiłem i urwał mi się film. Nie pamiętam co się stało, a kiedy się obudziłem, Roberta już nie było. Nie zostawił żadnej wiadomości ani nic, więc zadzwoniłem do niego, ale nie odebrał. A teraz mam kurewskiego kaca, przed chwilą rzygałem, głowa mnie napierdala i...Mario, tak bardzo się boję, że odpierdoliłem coś strasznego. - Ostatnie słowa Marco praktycznie wyszlochał.

\- Jezu, Marco... - Westchnął Mario. - Poczekaj, będę u ciebie za pół godziny, nie rób nic do tego czasu, w porządku? - Zaproponował, a Marco się zgodził. - Nie wariuj, może nic wielkiego się nie stało. - Dodał Götze, nim się rozłączył.

~

Marco wpadł od razu w ramiona Mario, chlipiąc cicho, gdy tylko Götze przeszedł przez próg.

\- No już, sierotko, nie płacz. - Uśmiechnął się pocieszająco brunet, klepiąc blondyna po plecach.

\- Ale Mario, czuję się tak źle, a on się do mnie nie odzywa...ja naprawdę nic nie pamiętam! - Wyjęczał Marco.

\- Poczekaj, zaraz się nad tym wszystkim zastanowimy. Na razie usiądź, a ja zrobię ci coś do jedzenia i dam coś na zabicie kaca, bo jak znam ciebie, to tak się przejąłeś, że sam o siebie nie zadbałeś.

\- W porządku...okej, zgoda. - Pokiwał głową Marco i podreptał do swojej sypialni, siadając na łóżku i chowając twarz w dłoniach. Jeśli stres go nie zabije, to na pewno zrobi to ból głowy.

Kiedy Mario wrócił z talerzem kanapek, szklanką wody i jakimiś tabletkami, Marco niemal rzucił się na to z wdzięcznością. Najpierw połknął kilka tabletek, łapczywie popijając je wodą, po czym już spokojniej zabrał się za jedzenie.

\- Więc...? - Zapytał po kilku minutach Mario, siedząc obok przyjaciela na łóżku. - Co ostatnie pamiętasz?

Marco zastanowił się chwilę, nim odpowiedział.

\- Pamiętam, że chlałem piwo i graliśmy w Fifę. Naprawdę nic specjalnego. - Wzruszył nieporadnie ramionami.

\- Okej. - Skrzywił się lekko Mario. - Nie rozumiem tylko, dlaczego tyle piłeś, skoro widziałeś, że masz do tego słabą głowę.

\- Chciałem, żeby było jak dawniej, okej? - Westchnął Marco. - Kiedyś często spotykaliśmy się we dwóch i piliśmy. Wtedy to nie było problemem. - Mężczyzna wbił wzrok w talerz z kanapkami, nadal czując się źle.

\- Czasy się zmieniają. - Westchnął Mario. - Ale dobra. Spróbuj może zadzwonić jeszcze raz, jest szansa, że jednak tym razem odbierze. - Zaproponował brunet. Marco pokiwali głową i zrobił tak, jak przyjaciel mu poradził.

Pierwszy sygnał. Drugi sygnał. Trzeci sygnał. Siódmy sygnał. Wciąż nic.

\- Nie odbiera. - Przełknął ślinę Marco, czując że zaraz chyba się rozryczy. Mario widząc to, objął przyjaciela ramieniem.

\- Hej, hej, spokojnie, nie stresuj się tak. Może padł mu telefon, albo nie może rozmawiać. Nie zakładaj od razu najgorszych scenariuszy. - Powiedział spokojnie. - Napisz mu wiadomość. Kiedy odczyta, pewnie się odezwie.

\- Co mam napisać? - Zapytał Marco, przygryzając nerwowo wargę.

\- Po prostu prawdę. Napisz że martwisz się, bo nagle zniknął, a ty nie pamiętasz nic z ostatniej nocy. Możesz też przy okazji przeprosić na wszelki wypadek za coś co mógłbyś zrobić.

\- O-okej. - Zająknął się Marco i napisał wiadomość:

"Hej Lewa. Przepraszam, jeśli przeszkadzam, ale martwię się, bo kiedy się obudziłem, już Cię nie było i nie wiem co się z tobą dzieje. Nie zostawiłeś żadnej wiadomości, a ja prawie nic nie pamiętam z ostatniej nocy. Jeśli to ja zrobiłem coś nie tak, to przepraszam, ale naprawdę mam dziurę w głowie. Proszę, odezwij się, kiedy będziesz mógł.  
Marco"

Kiedy wysłał esemesa, odłożył telefon na bok i westchnął.

\- Nie martw się, Marco. Wszystko jakoś się wyjaśni. - Powiedział cicho Mario, gładząc blondyna po włosach. Ten zamknął oczy, poddając się kojącemu dotykowi przyjaciela i przytulił się do niego bardziej, niedługo po tym zasypiając.

~

Kiedy Marco ponownie się obudził, Mario nie było w pomieszczeniu. Blondyn przetarł oczy dłońmi, czując się już trochę lepiej, niż gdy się obudził poprzednim razem. Sięgnął od razu po telefon i zobaczył która godzina. Było po czternastej, czyli spał około czterech godzin. A odzewu ze strony Roberta jak nie było, tak nie ma. Marco westchnął sfrustrowany, marszcząc czoło w zmartwieniu i wygrzebał się spod kołdry, którą Mario musiał go przykryć.

Wszedł do kuchni z telefonem w dłoni, gdzie spotkał swojego przyjaciela, siedzącego przy stole i pijącego kawę.

\- Nic? - Zapytał Mario, gdy tylko go zauważył, a Marco pokręcił przecząco głową bez słowa. Przez kilka chwil pomiędzy nimi panowała cisza, aż Marco odezwał się niepewnie.

\- Może powinienem tam pojechać...?

\- Gdzie? Do Monachium? - Zapytał Götze, unosząc brew, a Marco pokiwał głową z wahaniem.

\- Nie wiem czy to dobry pomysł. Może zadzwonię do Matsa i zapytam, czy z Robertem wszystko w porządku? - Zaproponował Mario po krótkim zastanowieniu.

\- Okej. - Zgodził się niemrawo Marco.

~

\- I co? - Zapytał Marco, gdy Mario zakończył połączenie. Przez całą rozmowę blondyn przyglądał mu się bacznie, ale nic nie mógł wyczytać z wyrazu twarzy przyjaciela.

\- Nic mu nie jest. - Wymamrotał Mario.

\- I...? - Zapytał Marco. - Może coś więcej?

Mario westchnął.

\- Mats nie zauważył nic nadzwyczajnego. Robert zachowywał się tak jak zawsze, może był tylko trochę wolniejszy na treningu, ale sądzę że to zrozumiałe, skoro pół nocy spędziliście na chlaniu i gadaniu.

\- Czyli zwyczajnie nie chce ze mną rozmawiać. - Tchnął Marco, spuszczając wzrok i patrząc tępo w stół.

\- Nie przejmuj się. - Mario poklepał go po plecach. - W końcu będzie musiał się do ciebie odezwać. - Stwierdził.

-Ta. - Przytaknął nieprzekonany Marco. Jakoś nie wierzył w prawdziwość tego stwierdzenia. Skoro Lewy nie chciał z nim rozmawiać, to okej. Marco nie zamierzał mu się narzucać. Chociaż to bolało jak cholera, a poczucie winy za coś czego nawet nie pamiętał, tylko rosło i rosło.

~

Marco ledwo zniósł trening następnego ranka, ponieważ w nocy prawie nie spał. Robert nie odezwał się do niego przez cały ten czas i blondyn nie miał już wątpliwości, że napastnik Bayernu zwyczajnie nie chce się z nim skontaktować. Ale Marco nie płakał przez to. Czuł złość. Złość, bo Robert nawet nie chciał mu wyjaśnić co się stało, czym zawinił. Nie potrafił z nim porozmawiać i wolał go olewać, niż zwyczajnie powiedzieć co mu leżało na sercu.

\- Tchórz. - Mruknął Marco sam do siebie i zacisnął dłonie w pięści, biegnąc kolejne kółko wokół boiska, a przez swoją złość nie zauważył Erika po swojej lewej stronie, przez co popchnął go barkiem tak że tamten aż się zatoczył.

\- Jezu, Marco, uważaj trochę! - Powiedział mężczyzna, ale Marco przyspieszył pomimo większego niż zwykle zmęczenia, bo napędzony złością, musiał się wyżyć. A jak lepiej wyładować negatywne emocje, niż poprzez sport? Marco ledwo zanotował w ogóle, że Erik coś do niego mówił, skupiony w tamtej chwili kompletnie na czymś innym. Dokładniej na kimś innym, sprawiając nie tylko, że trening był dla niego jeszcze bardziej wyczerpujący, ale również minął mu w nieprzyjemnej atmosferze i ledwo przetrwał go bez problemów.

~

Marco leżał bezczynnie na łóżku i gapił się w sufit zamyślony. Od treningu minęły cztery godziny, a on odkąd wrócił do domu, nie zrobił kompletnie nic, totalnie błądząc myślami po innym świecie.  
Zapanował już nieco nad złością, choć nadal tliła się w nim, w każdej chwili mogąc wybuchnąć od nowa, jednak w tamtej chwili ból powrócił. Tylko że tym razem Marco również nie pozwolił sobie na płacz. Bo nawet nie wiedział za co się kurwa obwiniać. Oczywiście miał sobie za złe, że wtedy tak bezmyślnie wypił hektolitry alkoholu, doprowadzając się do takiego stanu, że rano nie pamiętał już niczego, ale Robert też nie postąpił fair, nie odzywając się do niego ni słowem, a jedynie decydując się na pozostawienie Marco w niewiedzy i z cholernym uczuciem strachu paraliżującym go od środka, gdy tylko w głowie blondyna pojawiały się scenariusze tego, co mógł zrobić po pijaku.

I Marco w chwili gdy sięgał po telefon, wiedział już, że podjął najgłupszą decyzję, na jaką mógł się zdecydować w tamtym momencie, ale nie umiał wtedy walczyć z samym sobą, pozwalając by po nawiązaniu połączenia, z jego ust wyleciały te cztery słowa:

\- Auba, idziemy się najebać.

~

 

\- Jak mogłeś pozwolić mu tak się schlać? Jesteś nienormalny? - Zapytał nieźle wkurwiony Mario Götze, stojąc w wejściu do klubu u boku Aubameyanga, który patrzył na niego z winą w oczach. - Wiedziałeś dobrze, jaki ten pojeb ma łeb do alkoholu. - Mruknął zirytowany.

\- Przepraszam. - Jęknął Pierre. - Nie wiedziałem, że aż tak mu odwali. - Obaj patrzyli już teraz na pijanego Marco, który aktualnie klęczał na ladzie barmana z rozstawionymi nogami i machał głową na boki z wystawionym językiem niczym pies i powoli wylewał sobie na twarz piwo z butelki. W każdym innym przypadku ktoś kto dopuściłby się czegoś takiego, zostałby wyrzucony z klubu, ale w momencie kiedy coś takiego odwalał znany piłkarz, nawet samemu barmanowi nie przeszkadzało to, że swoim tyłkiem zasłaniał mu widok i utrudniał pracę. Po jego minie wręcz wywnioskować było można, że nieźle się bawił, oglądając żenujące zachowanie Marco, a inni kiedy zorientowali się, że to ten sławny Marco Reus, również nie odpuścili sobie możliwości popatrzenia, jak pod wpływem alkoholu robi z siebie debila.

\- Trzeba go stąd zabrać. - Powiedział Mario cierpiętniczo. - Ile on kurwa wychlał.

\- Próbowałem! Ale on w ogóle mnie nie słuchał, tylko ciągnął się w przeciwną stronę, aż w końcu mi się wyrwał i to wtedy właśnie zaczął szczypać facetów po tyłkach. Naprawdę myślisz, że pozwoliłbym mu tu dalej być, gdyby tak ławtwo dał się stąd wyciągnąć?

\- Więc musimy wyciągnąć go stąd razem. W tym jego pijackim stanie nam dwóm powinno się to udać, zanim zniknie znowu w tłumie... - Stwierdził Götze i spojrzał na blat, gdzie powinien być Marco, ale już go tam nie było. - Gdzie on kurwa jest?! - Zawołał Götze i razem z Aubą zaczęli szukać go w tłumie.

~

Marco czuł się świetnie. Tańczył w miejscu machając w górze rękami i ocierając się o przypadkowe ciała, a jego oczy były zamknięte, kiedy słuchał głośnej muzyki i ruszał się w rytm piosenki. Słowa tak bardzo wpasowywały się w jego życie, a przynajmniej taką informację zarejestrował jego pijany umysł. Światła migały dookoła niego, a ludzie krzyczeli, śmiali się, a on od czasu do czasu czuł dotyk cudzych rąk na swoim ciele, co jednak mu nie przeszkadzało, bo czuł się po prostu wolny i szczęśliwy. W końcu robił to co chciał. Ponieważ kiedy nie masz tego czego potrzebujesz, rób to czego po prostu chcesz, gdyż musi Ci to wystarczyć. A skoro nie mógł mieć swojego narkotyku, swojego powietrza, swojej miłości, czyli tego czego potrzebował do życia, musiał zastąpić to chwilową wolnością, którą chciał, pijąc, żyjąc oddechem setek ciał dookoła niego i tańcząc jakby to była ostatnia chwila szczęścia, która była mu dana, a on chciał z niej w pełni skorzystać.

\- Życie jest jedno. - Powiedział sam do siebie, o dziwo bez zająknięcia, nawet pomimo alkoholu w jego żyłach. Nie myślał o konsekwencjach swojego zachowania, nie myślał o Aubie, który się o niego martwił, nie myślał o Robercie, którego nie obchodził, tylko w końcu ten jeden raz pomyślał o sobie. Chciał się śmiać, bawić, cieszyć, a nie po raz kolejny umierać wewnętrznie podczas następnej samotnej nocy w swoim domu, bez żywej duszy w pobliżu. Bez osoby, która byłaby jego ostoją, wsparciem, do której mógłby się przytulić, z którą mógłby się podroczyć, czy po prostu pobyć. Potrzebował kogoś, kto kochałby go tak bardzo, jak Marco kochałby jego, kogoś kto przywróciłby go do życia. Nie chciał, tak bardzo nie chciał tej miłości do Roberta, ponieważ wiedział, że nie będzie ona nigdy odwzajemniona i to łamało jego biedne serce.

Tęsknił za ich wspólnymi żartami, niewinnymi dotykami, wspólnym śmiechem po wygranej i wspólnym smutkiem po porażce. Oddałby wszystko, by móc mieć to spowrotem, bo jemu naprawdę by to wystarczyło, by móc normalnie żyć.

Obecność Roberta po prostu pozwalała mu zwyczajnie oddychać każdym dniem, żyć i naprawdę się cieszyć. Nie musieli być parą. Ponieważ Marco wiedział, że to nie ma prawa bytu. On po prostu chciał normalnie żyć, a do tego potrzebował powietrza dookoła siebie, lecz to zostawiło go, uśmiercając powoli jego serce. Miłość była niszcząca.

Ale ta noc...ta noc była inna. Była chwilą zapomnienia o tym wszystkim i Marco będąc pijanym jak jeszcze nigdy, nie dopuścił do siebie żadnej męczącej myśli, żyjąc tym momentem, który mu jeszcze pozostał, nim będzie musiał powrócić do smutnej rzeczywistości. Rzeczywistości, w której znowu nie będzie miał czym oddychać.

Marco czuł, jak jego ciało wygina się we wspólnym rytmie z ludźmi dookoła niego, gdy piosenka powoli się kończyła. Bańka mydlana, w której chwilowo się skrył, powoli pękała, bo choć Marco o tym nie myślał, to wiedział, że to wszystko zaraz odejdzie i znów będzie czuł tylko ból, który sprawiał, że miał ochotę sam sobie coś zrobić, by tylko nie czuć tego paraliżującego ognia który palił jego duszę niczym kartkę papieru, nie oszczędzając żadnego fragmentu. A z żywiołem ciężko jest walczyć.

Ta noc była ucieczką, dzięki której Marco starał się tylko chronić swoją poranioną duszę.

~

\- Tak to jest, kiedy topi się smutki w alkoholu. - Mruknął pod nosem Mario, kiedy z pomocą Auby ciągnął Marco do swojego samochodu. Przyjechał do klubu po tym, jak Pierre do niego zadzwonił, mówiąc do jakiego stanu doprowadził się Reus.

\- Zo-zoostawcie mnie debile. - Śmiał się Marco, próbując się bez rezultatu wyrwać z mocnego uścisku dwóch mężczyzn. - Zoo. Wy-yszło mi zoo! - Dodał rechocząc, a Mario dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że chodziło mu o przedłużenie litery "o" w pierwszym wyrazie który Marco powiedział.

\- Za co. - Powiedział Mario cierpiętniczo, wznosząc oczy ku niebu.

\- Jak myślisz, czemu aż tyle wypił? - Zapytał Pierre, kiedy udało im się usadzić jakoś w samochodzie. Mario siedział za kierownicą, a napastnik Dortmundu z tyłu, pilnując Marco.

\- Przez Roberta, to jasne. - Mruknął zirytowany Mario, odjeżdżając spod klubowego parkingu.

\- Myślisz? - Zapytał Pierre.

\- Jasne, po tym co się stało, to chyba logiczne.

\- A co się stało? - Zapytał zdezorientowany Gabończyk.

\- Nie powiedział ci? - Zaskoczony Mario odwrócił się na ułamek sekundy do tyłu, by zerknąć na ciemnoskórego chłopaka, ale niemal odrazu wrócił wzrokiem na drogę. Kiedy Auba zaprzeczył, Mario westchnął i wyjaśnił mu wszystko. - Marco może być zły, że ci to mówię, ale wiem że też się o niego troszczysz, więc sądzę, że masz prawo wiedzieć. Po meczu z Bayernem, Marco spotkał się z nim u siebie w domu. Chlali do późna, a Marco urwał się film. Kiedy rano się obudził, Roberta już nie było i od tamtej pory nie kontaktuje się z Marco, ignorując połączenia i wiadomości. Rudy myśli, że tamtej nocy zrobił coś głupiego, jak wyznanie miłości, czy pocałunek i boi się, że Robert teraz go nienawidzi, albo że odstraszył go od siebie. W sumie, jeśli schlał się tak jak dzisiaj, to nie wątpię, że mógł coś takiego odwalić.

\- Co za chuj. - Tchnął Auba. - To nie fair, że Robert nie odzywa się do Marco. Nawet jeśli ten głupek coś zrobił, to Marco zasługuje choćby na to, żeby wiedzieć co takiego odpierdolił. Teraz nie dziwię się, że tak się dzisiaj schlał.

\- A ja tak. - Westchnął Mario. - Bo nie uczy się na błędach i znowu odwalił to samo głupstwo. A co do Roberta, to...myślę, że trzeba do niego pojechać i powiedzieć mu, co jego ignorowanie robi Marco. Szczególnie, że jego zdjęcia z klubu, pewnie jutro zaleją internet. - Skrzywił się Götze. - Nie będzie mi tu teraz rzygać? - Zapytał Mario patrząc w lusterko, zaniepokojony o swój samochód, który Marco w swoim stanie mógł zabrudzić.

\- Nie, śpi. - Powiedział spokojnie Pierre. - Jutro po treningu pojadę do Monachium i odwiedzę Roberta. - Stwierdził. - Spróbuję się dowiedzieć co się stało i postaram się go przekonać, żeby porozmawiał z Marco. Dasz radę sam go jutro ogarnąć? Może być trudny, kiedy się obudzi. - Powiedział Auba.

\- Tsa, jakoś sobie poradzę. Dostanie opierdol i może trochę się ogarnie. - Stwierdził Mario. - Mam nadzieję, że Robert jest na tyle dojrzały, żeby odpuścić sobie to ignorowanie i dostrzec powagę sytuacji. - Dodał.

\- Tuchel będzie na niego wściekły. - Westchnął Pierre.

\- Żeby tylko. On go rozszarpie. - Dodał ponuro Götze.  
Auba spojrzał na Marco i z kolejnym westchnięciem pogłaskał go po włosach, nic już nie mówiąc.

~

\- Jestem nienormalny. - Powiedział Marco z paniką w głosie, łapiąc się za głowę, kiedy Mario pokazał mu na laptopie zdjęcia tego, co Marco wyprawiał w klubie ostatniej nocy. Siedział pod kołdrą w swoim łóżku i niedowierzał temu, co widzi. Chciał tylko utopić smutki w alkoholu, pragnął jedynie na chwilę zapomnieć, a wyszło...to.

\- No trochę. - Zgodził się Mario, kiwając głową, gdy siadał na łóżku obok swojego przyjaciela.

\- Co ja teraz zrobię... - Zastanawiał się Marco, przerażony. - Przecież te zdjęcia są wszędzie! - Wykrzyknął.

\- No a czyja to wina? - Powiedział ironicznie Götze. - To nie koniec twoich problemów. Na treningu Tuchel kazał ci przekazać, że masz do niego przyjść, jak tylko ruszysz w końcu ten swój pijany tyłek z wyra.

\- Mario, ratuj! - Jęknął Marco, wznosząc ręce ku górze.

\- O nie, tym razem radź sobie sam. - Mario powiedział dobitnie. - Tuchel i tak prawie nie wpuszcza mnie już na boisko, nie zamierzam mu jeszcze podpadać.

Marco westchnął i milczał przez dłuższą chwilę.

\- Chciałem tylko nie myśleć o nim przez chwilę. - Wychrypiał w końcu cicho, ze spuszczoną głową. - Rano byłem na niego taki zły. Miałem ochotę uderzyć pierwszą lepszą osobę, jaka by się napatoczyła, żeby tylko pozbyć się tego gniewu. - Przyznał. - A potem...potem kiedy wróciłem po treningu do domu, pogrążyłem się w myślach i wtedy ból zastąpił złość i...ja nie chciałem czuć tego bólu. Myślałem, że jeśli pójdę się napić z Aubą, wszystko będzie w porządku. - Westchnął blondyn. Głowa znowu go bolała, czuł się jak gówno i zdąrzył już wymiotować w nocy. Tak, brzmi całkiem znajomo.

Mario przysunął się do niego i przytulił.

\- Ja wiem, Marco. - Zaczął spokojnie. - Ale to nie jest wyjście. Powinieneś być mądrzejszy i nie ufać sobie w kwestii alkoholu, skoro dobrze wiedziałeś, jak on na ciebie działa. Auba nie jest twoją niańką i nie poszedł tam, żeby cię pilnować, tylko żeby też się bawić. Ciesz się lepiej, że po mnie zadzwonił, bo w innym wypadku pewnie byłoby jeszcze gorzej. - Mario uśmiechnął się krzywo, a Marco słuchał jego słów w milczeniu. - Co do Roberta...tyle czasu dawałeś radę z tym, żeby o nim nie myśleć. Spróbuj i tym razem. W końcu wszystko się wyjaśni, jestem pewien. - Powiedział, gładząc blondyna po włosach. Nie powiedział Marco o tym, że Auba był właśnie w drodze do Monachium, gdyż nie wiadomo było, czy jego wizyta w ogóle coś da, a nie chciał robić blondynowi złudnej nadziei. Ale ci dwaj musieli w końcu ze sobą porozmawiać, a Marco zdecydowanie nie mógł teraz jechać do Roberta po tym wszystkim, co w nocy narobił, szczególnie że Tuchel chyba by zwariował, gdyby po raz kolejny Reus zrobił coś bez jego wiedzy.

\- Dzięki Sunny. - Westchnął Marco, nie mając najmniejszej ochoty ruszyć się z miejsca. Dobijała go myśl, że musi za chwilę iść na dywanik do Thomasa Tuchela, ale wiedział, że sam jest sobie winien. Miał tylko nadzieję, że ta rozmowa nie przebiegnie tak źle, jak to sobie wyobrażał.

~

\- Żartujesz! - Powiedział Erik, gdy Marco wraz z nim, Mario i Julianem siedział na siłowni. - Zawiesił cię na aż dwa mecze? - Durm był mocno zaskoczony.

\- Tak. - Marco przewrócił oczami i zacisnął zęby, unosząc po raz kolejny sztangę z ciężarkami, leżąc na plecach.

\- Mnie to tam nie dziwi. - Stwierdził Julian. - Wybacz, Marco. - Dodał szybko.

\- Jest okej. - Mruknął blondyn, nie przerywając ćwiczeń.

\- Ta, coś takiego było do przewidzenia. - Oznajmił Mario. - A ty nie bądź taki wkurzony, bo sobie zaraz zrobisz krzywdę tą sztangą. - Dodał, patrząc na zacięty wyraz twarzy swojego najlepszego przyjaciela.

\- Daj mi spokój. - Fuknął Marco, odkładając ostrożnie sztangę i usiadł, lustrując wzrokiem Götze. - Nie rób ze mnie takiej niezdary. Umiem sam o siebie zadbać. - Warknął.

\- Ta. - Prychnął Mario, którego złość Marco dosyć uderzyła. Nie był to codzienny widok. - Wczoraj to udowodniłeś. - Sarknął.  
Marco przewrócił oczami.

\- Wiesz co, odwal się. - Mruknął zirytowany Reus. Był taki zdenerwowany, że nie potrafił zapanować nad swoimi słowami.

\- Ej, uspokójcie się obaj! - Uniósł głos Julian, wyraźnie zaalarmowany przez niezbyt przyjazną wymianę zdań pomiędzy tamtą dwójką. - A ty Marco nie wyżywaj się na Mario tylko dlatego, że nie zagrasz w dwóch kolejnych meczach, bo to nie jego wina. Nie musisz wściekać się na wszystkich dookoła. - Oburzył się Weigl.

\- Nie wkurzam się na nikogo! - Westchnął sfrustrowany Marco. - Tylko na siebie. - Dodał już ciszej, podciągając kolana pod brodę i patrząc w dół z nadal zmarszczonym z irytacji czołem. - Bo kurwa wszystko potrafię tylko zniszczyć! - Uniósł znów głos po chwili a reszta patrzyła na niego w milczeniu, zaprzestając na moment ćwiczeń, skoro Marco się otworzył. - Nawet piłkę sam sobie potrafię zabrać. - Zacisnął dłonie w pięści. - Nie dość, że ciągle pakuję się w jakieś durne problemy i pogmatwane sprawy, to jeszcze przez kontuzje straciłem już tyle meczów, a teraz zostałem wykluczony z kolejnych na własne życzenie! - Burknął, czując jak złość tylko w nim rośnie. Za dużo problemów jak na tak krótki czas.

\- To tylko dwa tygodnie, wcale nie tak dużo. - Powiedział delikatnie Erik. - Ani się obejrzysz, a wrócisz do gry.

\- Erik ma rację, poza tym każdy popełnia błędy. - Dodał Julian.

\- Tsa, każdy. - Po raz kolejny Marco przewrócił oczami, stając na nogi, ale postanowił jednak nie kontynuować swojej myśli. - Zresztą nie ważne, zapomnijcie że cokolwiek mówiłem. Przepraszam, lepiej już pójdę. - Powiedział blondyn gorzko, a kiedy Mario chciał coś odpowiedzieć, Marco tylko potrząsnął głową, uciszając go i opuścił pomieszczenie.

\- Pójdę za nim. - Westchnął Mario, zmęczony tym całym humorzastym Marco, jakim blondyn był w ostatnim czasie. - Nie wiadomo co temu głupkowi strzeli do głowy, kiedy jest taki wkurzony. - Pozostali dwaj tylko pokiwali głowami w zrozumieniu.

~

\- Weź...po prostu zostaw mnie w spokoju. - Mruknął Marco sfrustrowany, kiedy otwierał drzwi od swojego samochodu, a Mario stał tuż obok niego.

\- Nie ma mowy. - Powiedział Götze, łapiąc go za ramię i odwracając w swoją stronę. - Chyba nie myślisz, że pozwolę ci kierować, kiedy jesteś taki zdenerwowany. - Powiedział, a Marco przewrócił oczami.

\- Nie traktuj mnie jak dziecko. - Burknął, marszcząc czoło obrażony.

\- To nie zachowuj się jak dziecko! - Uniósł głos Mario, a Marco jedynie się skrzywił. No cóż, może Götze miał trochę racji, bo Reus rzeczywiście zachowywał się aktualnie trochę jak rozkapryszony dzieciak, ale nie zamierzał tego przyznawać. Cóż...zaprzeczać jednak też nie.

Kiedy Mario nie doczekał się żadnej riposty ze strony przyjaciela, przepchnął się obok Marco na miejsce kierowcy, nie zwracając uwagi na zdziwioną minę blondyna.

\- Co ty niby robisz? - Zapytał skrzydłowy, unosząc jedną brew.

\- Jak to co. - Żachnął się Mario. - Skoro chcesz jechać, to okej, ale nie będziesz kierował, bo jeszcze zabijesz siebie i innych po drodze. Dlatego dawaj klucze, pakuj swój tyłek na miejsce pasażera i daj mi w spokoju prowadzić. - Zażądał.

Marco stał przez kilka sekund bez ruchu, zaskoczony, ale w końcu wręczył klucze przyjacielowi, i po raz kolejny tego dnia przewracając oczami, obszedł samochód dookoła, po czym zajął miejsce pasażera.

Mario przeczytał tylko szybko wiadomość od Auby, który jak się okazało, spotkał się już z Robertem, po czym nie mówiąc nic, odpalił auto i odjechał w kierunku domu Marco.

~

\- I co? - Zapytał Mario cicho, trzymając telefon przy uchu. Obserwował uważnie, czy Marco czasem nie zbliża się do kuchni. Lepiej żeby nie wiedział o tym, co wymyślili z Aubą, ponieważ to nie było nic pewnego.

\- Cóż, myślę że wbiłem mu coś do tego jego łba. - Mruknął Pierre po drugiej stronie linii. - Chyba nie był świadom, jak bardzo jego zachowanie wpłynęło na Marco. - Stwierdził. - Jeśli się nie mylę, to jeszcze dzisiaj pojawi się u niego w domu. Nie wyraził chęci jechania ze mną, ale to było do przewidzenia. Tak czy siak, widziałem, że go to trochę ruszyło.

\- To dobrze. - Stwierdził Mario. - Robert nie ma wyjścia, nie może zostawić tego tak, jak ma się obecny stan rzeczy. - Mówił, spacerując po kuchni. - Byłby głupi, a znam go na tyle, by powiedzieć, że to raczej inteligentny facet, który nie myśli tylko o sobie. I obym się nie mylił.

\- W razie czego, tym razem pojadę do Monachium, żeby skopać mu tyłek, a nie zwyczajnie porozmawiać. - Żachnął się Pierre.

\- Wtedy chętnie ci potowarzyszę. - Stwierdził Mario żartobliwym tonem.

\- Okej, to rozłączam się, bo muszę jeszcze dryndnąć do Alyshii. Curtys jest chory, a minie jeszcze parę godzin, zanim wrócę. - Oznajmił Pierre. Mario rozumiał go. To oczywiste, że martwił się o syna.

\- Jasne, rozumiem. To szerokiej drogi. - Powiedział Götze od razu, po czym zakończył połączenie.

~ 

Marco siedział na kanapie w salonie, opatulony w wielką, ciepłą, Dortmundzką bluzę. Był zmarźluchem, a jesienna pogoda dawała już o sobie znać, szczególnie wieczorną porą. Mario wrócił do siebie kilka godzin temu, a Marco nie zrobił w tym czasie niczego, poza gapieniem się w telewizor. I nie zamierzał tego zmieniać. Był w leniwym nastroju, szczególnie, że po ostatniej nocy nadal czuł się jeszcze osłabiony. Poza tym dobrze było zagłębić się na chwilę w życie bohaterów filmowych, zamiast przejmować się swoim własnym, nudnym i - chwilami zdawało mu się - bezsensownym.

Nagle z letargu wyrwał go dzwonek do drzwi, więc Marco przewrócił oczami, co ostatnio w sumie zdarzało mu się często i zwłókł się z kanapy, drepcząc do drzwi wejściowych. Otworzył je z westchnięciem, a gdy ujrzał postać w nich stojącą, jego brwi powędrowały w górę.

\- Robert? - Wychrypiał zszokowany Marco. - Co ty tu robisz?

\- Przyszedłem w odwiedziny? - Robert odpowiedział pytająco, samemu wiedząc dobrze, że to zdanie nie zabrzmiało zbyt przekonująco i uśmiechnął się słabo. - Wpuścisz mnie?

Marco patrzył przez chwilę na mężczyznę, którego kochał i po raz kolejny onieśmielony został przez jego nienaganną aparycję. Robert ubrany był w ciemne dżinsy, białą zwykłą koszulkę, a na to narzuconą miał czarną, skórzaną kurtkę. Może teoretycznie nie było to nic nadzwyczajnego, ale w połączeniu z naturalną urodą Lewego, robiło wrażenie.

\- Ja...um.. - Zająknął się Marco, po czym potrząsnął głową, by wyrwać się z zamyślenia. - Czemu miałbym to zrobić? - Mruknął, przypominając sobie, że powinien być obrażony.

 

\- Po prostu mnie wpuść. - Zacisnął usta Robert. - Sam wiesz, że musimy pogadać.

I Marco uległ. Otworzył szerzej drzwi i wpuścił bruneta do swojego domu. W końcu sam upominał się o tę rozmowę, więc nie mógł teraz jej sobie odpuścić. Szczególnie, że tak naprawdę wcale nie chciał. Musiał dowiedzieć się, o co chodziło Robertowi, co...stało się tamtej nocy.

Nadal miał dziurę w głowie, jeśli chodziło o tamte zdarzenia. Poza tym nie potrafił zrezygnować z możliwości przebywania tak blisko Roberta, szczególnie jeśli to miał być ostatni raz kiedy się widzą, na conajmniej kilka miesięcy.

\- Więc czemu tak zniknąłeś bez słowa tamtej nocy i dlaczego nie chciałeś ze mną rozmawiać? - Zapytał Marco, gdy obaj znaleźli się w salonie.

\- To... - Zaciął się Robert. - Nie przypuszczałem, że nie będziesz niczego pamiętać. Boże, tak trudno mi to opowiedzieć... - Skrzywił się Robert.

\- Zrobiłem coś nie tak? - Zapytał od razu Marco. - Przepraszam. Przysięgam, że nie chciałem zrobić nic nieodpowiedniego i na pewno na trzeźwo nie zachowałbym się tak, cokolwiek zrobiłem. - Nagle panika powróciła i blondyn nie potrafił nic na to poradzić.

\- Cóż, myślę że nie tylko ty jesteś tu winien. - Powiedział gorzko Robert i uśmiechnął się jakby smutno, co jeszcze bardziej przestraszyło Marco.

\- Robert, co się wtedy stało? Powiedz mi. - Powiedział z naciskiem.

Lewy zamknął na chwilę oczy, prawdopodobnie ukłdając sobie wszystko w głowie, by jak najlepiej ubrać w słowa to, co musiał powiedzieć.

\- Pocałowaliśmy się. - Wyrzucił z siebie w końcu brunet i poruszył się nerwowo. Marco zastygł w bezruchu, zszokowany. Czyli jednak spieprzył w najgorszy sposób. - Ale...powinienem był to przerwać, przepraszam. - Ostatnie słowa wypowiedział wręcz żałośnie. - Ale też byłem wstawiony i nie myślałem poprawnie.

\- Robiliśmy coś jeszcze? - Przerwał mu Marco. Po prostu musiał wiedzieć wszystko.

\- Tylko trochę... - Robert wręcz zarumienił się, zaczynając zdanie. Marco rozumiał go bardzo dobrze; mężczyzna musiał czuć się niezręcznie opowiadając o tych zdarzeniach. -...trochę się podotykaliśmy, ale nic więcej, przysięgam. - Oznajmił Robert i wziął głęboki oddech. - Nawet po pijaku nie pozwoliłbym na nic więcej. - Brunet potrząsnął głową, patrząc w podłogę. Na jego twarzy malowała się teraz powaga.

\- Chciałbym to pamiętać. - Powiedział nagle Marco, nawet nie zastanawiając się nad tym. Robert spojrzał na niego natychmiast, nic nie mówiąc, lecz patrząc na niego z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. Marco czuł, że skoro już to zaczął, palnął coś takiego, to musi skończyć, w nagłym przypływie odwagi. - Chciałbym to pamiętać, bo...prawie od zawsze chciałem cię pocałować. - Przyznał cicho, patrząc teraz smutno w niebieskie oczy Roberta, którego warga zadrżała, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie wiedział co. Marco nie dziwił mu się. - Odkąd tylko cię poznałem, uważałem za atrakcyjnego faceta. - Kontynuował Marco, starając się nie zrażać szokiem Roberta. - Nie powiem, masz niezłe ciało i to pierwsze co rzuciło mi się w oczy i byłbym kłamcą gdybym stwierdził, że nigdy nie myślałem o tym, jakby to było przespać się z tobą. - Westchnął Marco. - Ale potem poznawałem cię bardziej jako osobę, stawałeś się moim przyjacielem i stopniowo lubiłem cię coraz bardziej i bardziej. - Marco zaczął nieco chrypieć przez emocje, wszystkie wspomnienia, jakie teraz miał przed oczami. - Aż w końcu zacząłem się w tobie zakochwać. - Marco przełknął ślinę. - Ale za późno się zorientowałem i kiedy zdałem sobie z tego sprawę, byłem już po uszy w miłości do ciebie. - Powiedział z gorzkim uśmiechem na ustach. - Chciałem spędzać z tobą jak najwięcej czasu, pragnąłem być przy tobie w każdej chwili, móc cię dotknąć, objąć, pocałować... - Marco stał na przeciwko Roberta, a dłonie drżały mu ze zdenerwowania. - Uzależniłem się od ciebie. - Przyznał. - I kiedy opuściłeś Dortmund, czułem się zdradzony i porzucony, nawet jeśli wiedziałem, że ty nie czujesz tego samego i nie miałem w tej sprawie nic do powiedzenia.

\- Ja... - Odezwał się Robert niepewnie, zagubiony w tej całej sytuacji. - Nie wiedziałem. Nigdy niczego nie zauważyłem. Marco, nie chciałem żeby tak wyszło. Moim celem nigdy nie było skrzywdzenie ciebie. Zawsze byłeś dla mnie ważny, ale ja...nie mogę ci dać tego, czego byś chciał, przepraszam. - Wychrypiał Robert. Marco uśmiechnął się smutno, patrząc w podłogę. Dobrze wiedział, że taka była prawda, ale gdy Robert powiedział to na głos, i tak zabolało. Jak cholera.

\- Czy w ogóle...kiedykolwiek coś do mnie czułeś? - Mimo wszystko Marco musiał zapytać. Potrzebował wiedzieć na pewno.

\- Marco, ja mam żonę. - Powiedział Robert.

\- To nie jest odpowiedź na moje pytanie. - Odpowiedział Marco szorstko.  
Robert milczał przez dłuższą chwilę, a blondyn czekał.

\- Czy to ważne...? - Zapytał Robert w końcu niepewnie, ale widząc zaciętą minę Marco, odpowiedział. - To był jeden z powodów, dla których odszedłem z Dortmundu. - Przyznłał w końcu z westchnieniem. - Ja...zacząłem czuć coś do ciebie i wystraszyłem się tego. Myślałem, że skoro Bayern interesuje się mną, to kiedy wyjadę, będę mógł pozbyć się tego uczucia. I...o dziwo tak się stało. Nie całkiem, ale...udało mi się to stłumić. - Słowa Roberta jednocześnie cieszyły Marco, ponieważ choć w małym stopniu jego miłość była odwzajemniona, ale z drugiej bolały, gdyż Robert nie chciał tego czuć. Nie chciał z nim być. Miał żonę, którą kochał.

\- Zawsze wiedziałem, że to niemożliwe, bym kiedykolwiek znaczył dla ciebie wystarczająco wiele. - Rzekł Marco cicho. - Wiedziałem, że nie pokochasz mnie tak, jak ja kocham ciebie, ale i tak robiłem sobie nadzieję. Powiedz mi...powiedz mi, czy jest szansa, że kiedykolwiek...moglibyśmy spróbować? - Zapytał z ogromnym wahaniem, spodziewając się zaprzeczenia.

\- Marco, ja kocham Annę. Ona...Ania jest w ciąży. - Powiedział Robert po chwili, jakby nabierając odwagi.

Kolana blondyna ugięły się pod nim i tylko dzięki ogromnej sile woli, nadal stał prosto na nogach. Poczuł, jak obraz staje się zamazany i zorientował się, że w jego oczach pojawiają się łzy, przysłaniające mu widok. Milczeli obaj.

\- Gratulacje. - Powiedział w końcu Marco drżącym głosem i spróbował się uśmiechnąć, co wyszło bardziej jak grynas. Tak bardzo nie chciał pozwolić łzom wypłynąć. Powinien się cieszyć szczęściem Roberta.

\- Marco... - Zaczął delikatnie Lewy. - Przepraszam. Chyba sam wiesz, że to nie mogłoby przetrwać. Ja...naprawdę przepraszam. - Powiedział szczerze skruszony.

\- Jest w porządku. - Stwierdził Marco i wziął głęboki wdech. - Ja...poradzę sobie z tym. Tylko potrzebuję czasu. Dużo czasu. - Przy ostatnim zdaniu głos mu się załamał i w momencie kiedy łzy w końcu spłynęły po jego policzkach, Robert przyciągnął go do uścisku.

\- Przepraszam. - Powtórzył Robert, tuląc do siebie mocno młodszego mężczyznę. Marco już nie potrafił powstrzymać szlochu. Schował twarz w szyi Roberta i zacisnął dłonie na jego koszulce. On też był tylko człowiekiem. Czasem i jego nerwy nie wytrzymywały, wybuchając nagle niczym wulkan. - Przepraszam. Przepraszam. Przepraszam. - Szeptał Robert, widocznie przejęty stanem Marco i z każdym powtórzeniem tego słowa, składał kolejno pocałunek na jego czole i obu policzkach. Nigdy jego celem nie było skrzywdzenie Marco, a czuł się, jakby jedyne co teraz robił, to zrzucanie go w jeszcze większą przepaść z każdym swoim słowem czy czynem. I Robert po prostu nie mógł znieść tej myśli.

Gdy Marco uspokoił się na tyle, by przestać szlochać, wtulił twarz w szyję Roberta i mimo nadal spływających łez, zamknął oczy, wdychając kojący zapach Roberta, przylegając do jego ciała, jakby już nigdy miał nie poczuć jego bliskości. Co w sumie nie musiało być dalekie od prawdy.

\- Marco... - Zaczął delikatnie Robert, jakże naturalnie kładąc dłoń na jego karku i wplątując palce we włosy blondyna. Marco uśmiechnął się smutno, znając i pamiętając ten gest aż za dobrze. - Chcesz...chcesz dalej się przyjaźnić? - Zapytał brunet niepewnie.

Jeszcze godzinę temu Marco odpowiedziałby, że tak, pewnie, oczywiście że chce się z nim dalej przyjaźnić, ale nagle słowa ugrzęzły mu w gardle, bo...bo nie był pewien. Teraz nie było już nawet cienia szansy, że kiedykolwiek mogliby być razem. Robert będzie miał dziecko, miał żonę którą kochał, szczęśliwą rodzinę. A Marco nie wiedział, czy byłby w stanie na to wszystko patrzeć, kiedy sprawy przybrały taki, a nie inny obrót. Nie chciał, żeby bolało jeszcze bardziej. Nie chciał robić tego samemu sobie.

\- Ja... - Zaczął z wahaniem Marco, odsuwając się trochę, by spojrzeć w zagubione oczy Roberta. - Nie wiem. - Blondyn przeklnął ślinę. - Myślę, że...nie dam rady przyjaźnić się z tobą, kiedy sprawy mają się tak, a nie inaczej. Myślę, że muszę ochłonąć, spróbować...zapomnieć o tobie na chwilę. Ja...przepraszam Robert. Może kiedyś, jak już poukładam swoje własne życie, ale teraz...chyba nie mogę zrobić tego samemu sobie. Wybacz. - Marco pod koniec swojej wypowiedzi praktycznie pogubił się w słowach, targany sprzecznymi emocjami. Jeszcze niedawno o separacji od Roberta myślał jako o najgorszej rzeczy na świecie, a teraz zdawało się to być dla niego najlepszą, ostatnią deską ratunku i jedyną możliwością. Tylko dzięki temu mógł jeszcze spróbować odbudować samego siebie.

I Marco ujrzał tak wielki smutek w oczach Roberta, że w jednej chwili zapragnął cofnąć swoje słowa, ale wiedział, że nie może. Jednak zrozumiał również w tamtym momencie, że rzeczywiście jest kimś ważnym dla Roberta; jego przygnębiony wyraz twarzy i spojrzenie mówiły wszystko. Mimo to, Marco wiedział bardzo dobrze, że nigdy nie będzie dla niego wystarczająco ważny.

\- Rozumiem. - Wychrypiał Robert pokornie, kierując spojrzenie w dół, a po krótkiej chwili odezwał się znowu. - Czy oprócz zdystansowania się...jest coś, co mogę dla ciebie zrobić?

Marco pomyślał przez krótki moment, nim cicho, lecz poważnie opowiedział:

\- Pocałuj mnie. - Robert chciał coś powiedzieć, ale blondyn wyprzedził go, gdy tylko Polak otworzył usta. - Jesteś jedynym, który pmięta pocałunek z tamtej nocy. - Stwierdził Reus. - Podaruj mi to jedno wspomnienie. - Wyszeptał, a Robert wahał się przez dłuższą chwilę, po czym nie mówiąc nic, zrobił krok do przodu, ujął w dłonie twarz Marco i złączył ich usta w pocałunku.

A dla Marco jakby czas się zatrzymał. Marzył o tym momencie od kilku lat i kiedy to się w końcu stało, jego nogi zamieniły się w galaretę.

Jedną dłoń położył na ramieniu Roberta, a drugą położył na jego talii, przyciągając mężczyznę bliżej do siebie, by ich ciała się ze sobą zetknęły.

Usta Roberta były miękkie i delikatne, lecz pewne w swoich ruchach, gdy wraz z wargami Marco łączyły się w pełnym pasji pocałunku. Nie było tam języków czy śliny. To nie był pocałunek pełen pożądania.  
To było muskanie warg, poznawanie się wzajemne dwóch par ust. To był pocałunek pełen emocji i niezidentyfikowanych uczuć, które może i na zawsze pozostaną tylko smutną tajemnicą serc, które walczą ze sobą o coś, czego pragną, ale z różnych względów nie mogą mieć.

Dla Marco był to pocałunek, który wywoływał burzę emocji w umyśle, sprawiał że na ciele pojawiła mu się gęsia skórka, a serce mówiło: "Zostań. Zostań i już nigdy mnie nie zostawiaj." I blondyn nie był nawet świadom, kiedy znów zaczął płakać, nie wiedział nawet, ile czasu trwał pocałunek, ponieważ zatracił się w niego całkowicie, dając zatonąć sobie w uczuciu, które powinien odsunąć na bok.

Robert włożył w ten moment również całego siebie, chcąc przekazać Marco, jak ważny dla niego jest i jak istotny w jego życiu zawsze będzie. Chciał dać mu tyle od siebie, ile tylko mógł i starał się zrobić to tak, by Marco miał to wspomnienie na długi, długi czas, skoro miała być to ich ostatnia wspólna chwila, na nie wiadomo jak długo, a być może i na zawsze.

W Robercie niespodziewanie odżywać zaczęły dawne uczucia, których odkąd tylko się pojawiły, zawzięcie usiłował się pozbyć.

I być może, gdy w milczeniu, po spojrzeniu w oczy Marco, które mówiło więcej niż miliony słów, Robert po prostu wyszedł...nie jedno, lecz dwa serca zostały złamane.

~

Gdy kilka miesięcy później Marco siedział w szatni, na zgrupowaniu reprezentacji, obserwował uważnie dwóch młodszych zawodników drużyny. Julian i Joshua byli tacy oczywiści. Wszędzie chodzili razem, a ciągłe dotyki były u nich normą. Wciąż szeptali coś do siebie lub chichotali jak zakochane nastolatki. Godzinę wcześniej Marco udało się nawet przyłapać w łazience Kimmicha skradającego pocałunek Julianowi, ale nim zdążyli go zauważyć, po cichu opuścił pomieszczenie, by ich nie speszyć.

Z Robertem od tamtego pamiętnego wieczora nie skontaktował się ani razu i starał się przyzwyczaić, że tym razem ich wspólnych spotkań choćby po meczu, już po prostu nie będzie.

I teraz, kiedy Marco patrzył, jak dwóch młodzików przytula się do siebie, siedząc na ławce, gdy ramię blondyna obejmowało talię bruneta, a głowa Juliana spoczywała na ramieniu Jo...starszy Niemiec nie potrafił zatrzymać bolesnych wspomnień, związanych z Robertem, które natychmiast pojawiły się w jego głowie.  
Marco zamknął oczy, unosząc kącik ust w małym, smutnym uśmiechu i westchnął.  
Życzył z całego serca tym dwóm młodym chłopcom, by ich miłosna historia skończyła się lepiej niż jego i Roberta i aby niczyje serce nie zostało złamane.


End file.
